The Demigod Lemons- A Pleasurable Nightmare
by JmanroXD
Summary: It's a few months after the war with Gaea. Everything is peaceful, and you arrived not long after. Soon, however, you will have a dream you won't soon forget in this peaceful time...


**Hey guys! This is my first story ever published online! Ive never done this before, and im real nervous. I hope you guys like lemons, because thats what i wrote. and if im successful... Well, ill write more chapters! Well, anyways, ill let you get reading and if there is stuff i could have done better, speak up so ill do better next time! Enjoy!**

You had come back to your cabin after a long, hard day of sword fighting. You flip your hair to the side and face-plant on your bed out of pure exhaustion…

You thought you heard a sound, so you opened your eyes to the dark room in the cabin. You could hear soft footsteps approaching as you turned over… "W-Who's there…?" You began searching for your sword, avoiding the footsteps you heard heading to the bed by going on the other side and running to the door, which was locked… You cursed under your breath as you tried at the knob again, but with no avail.

You spin around to find another way out, or at least your sword, when a warm hand presses against your chest and pushes you to the door, with a cold, sharp metal onto your neck. You tried to grab the sword out of your attacker's hand, but the person grabs it and your other hand to push them above your head. You raise your knee to the side, hoping for a sideways kick, but then you feel the attacker's body against yours, getting you pinned as you feel a throbbing from the other's pants. As you realize its a male, you struggle harder.

"Quiet, you..." he whispered "I don't wanna hear anything from you except moans and sighs, otherwise i'm using duct tape…"

Without thinking, you agreed. He dropped the sword, and held both of your hands, which they then slide from your wrists slowly down your arms, moving over both of your breasts and to your stomach, keeping the pace as his hands traveled back up and under your shirt. As you turned your head away the guy's increasingly warm hands went over your bra and was giving your boobs a squeeze, making you release a small groan.

"So you like this…"

Its ironic that a child of Athena couldn't think of a comeback, but that's what happened as he pulled up your shirt and removed your bra, holding your boobs in his hands, making them jiggle as he patted and played with them. You panted, trying to think of a plan, but the feeling of him rubbing you this way was far too distracting.

The guy then let go of them and eagerly placed his lips on your left nipple, letting his crotch slide down your leg as a tongue swept over it. Despite the whimpered pleas escaping you, he continued skillfully caressing the nipple, and as you tried to push away he pinned you harder to the door. Soon, your body did not listen to your will as your back arched and relaxed, giving in to the play.

He let go of you and let you drop to the floor, hearing yourself panting from all the teasing so far, wet from the excitement you didn't wanna feel as he lifted you bridal style.

He wolf whistled at you. "Man, your such a bad girl~ I love it~!" But, before you could protest, he dropped you on your bed.

Before you knew what was next, he removed your pants and panties, and instantly found your vagina with his face, caressing your dripping clit. You gasped and tried to pull away, but he held you down by your breasts, and your muscles would still not move. He licked all of the juices that were flowing out, and you tried to hold back a growl. You failed to do so, however, as his tongue explored your hot, wet womanhood… You loathed to admit it, but he was good.

He licked you clean and swallowed your cum, obviously enjoying it as he let out a small moan. He went up to you and pinned your wrists to the bed, trying to kiss you, and you fought back, tilting your head away and occasionally biting his lips. He let go of your wrists and you heard a pop!, like a balloon. Then, he lifted you slightly and stuck his fingers in your rectum, making you let out a sharp moan. He landed a kiss on you then, and stuck his tongue in your mouth. You bit down on it hard, making him become a literal pain in your butt, so you were forced to moan into the kiss and return it instead.

Soon, he pulled away for both you and him to take a breather, and you heard him unzip his pants and remove his clothes. You flipped over on the bed, searching for something that might be a weapon, but the guy took advantage.

He held your waist and lifted you up as his large erection invaded your womanhood. You moaned loudly as he turned your tight virgin into a loose, wet pussy. He held your waist; bouncing it up and down on his penis as you gripped the sheets tighter than ever. As he soon thrusted up into you, you were moved doggie style as a deep growl escaped your lips, he showed his approval by grabbing your boobs, keeping them from jiggling as you were moved faster.

This was too much, too good, you couldn't not want it anymore. Before you could request anything, you heard him say in a girls voice. "Wake up, you!"

You opened her eyes slightly to find your half sister on the godly side, Annabeth, shaking you awake. "Its time for breakfast… cmon!"

You flipped on your back and looked up at Annabeth. "U-uhm… I have to tell you something… I had a dream and-" Your stomach rumbled.

Annabeth sighs. "Well talk about it over breakfast. Is it serious?"

"Well… dreams _do_ predict the future, big sis…"

Annabeth shook her head "Fine… only because it's you. I'll tell Nico Di Angelo and Percy, and we'll look into it… you get ready, okay?"

You nodded and agreed. Annabeth left, and you wondered how your big sis would be so calm… You guess that when you save the world, there isn't a lot to fear. You don't have much experience with demigod dreams, so you worry for awhile… But, you sigh, knowing that won't do much good, so you get out of bed and out of your armour, leaving on the regular clothes you wore yesterday. You took one more look back at the cabin before closing the door behind you shut, wondering what was to come.


End file.
